


what would tony stark do?

by IntrovertedOwl



Series: ~ I dreamed we had a kid. It was so real. ~ [2]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Iron Man - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Dad!Tony, Family Fluff, Fluff, Gen, Precious Peter Parker, Son!Peter, Team as Family, Tony Stark is Good With Kids, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, all the merchandise, and has iron man masks and stuff, but he tries to play cool, he's basically the founder of the tony stark fan club, kind of, peter parker is a tony stark fan, tony stark is a dad, when i say fan i mean he wears iron man tshirts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-19
Updated: 2017-07-19
Packaged: 2018-12-04 07:26:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11550378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IntrovertedOwl/pseuds/IntrovertedOwl
Summary: Peter wears Iron Man tees to school. Tony finds out.Translation into Русский available: А что бы сделал Тони Старк? by pino_cchio~ can be read without reading the others in the series ~





	what would tony stark do?

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [А что бы сделал Тони Старк?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11560002) by [pino_cchio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pino_cchio/pseuds/pino_cchio)



Peter felt good. He was back on track with his classes, his grades were good, he was on better terms with Happy, he'd also had a talk with May last night and she wasn't happy, but she wasn't going to stop him either. He wasn't grounded anymore (and honestly it was a _lot_ easier not hiding his secret identity at home or with Ned). Of course, Michelle looked suspicious sometimes but she never bothered him about it even though they were better friends now, and that was fine with him. He really sucked at this secret identity thing.

He went out and saw Happy waiting outside. He frowned a little, wondering if he'd done something, but --

"Don't look so worried, the Boss just wanted to have a word with you."

"Mr. Stark is _here?"_ Peter was shocked. He talked to him directly a lot more these days than he used to, but it's still quite overwhelming. He talks to _Tony Stark_ on a _regular basis._ "Is something wrong?"

"Not that I know of," he shrugged.

Peter got into the car and saw that he wasn't alone, there was also War Machine (!!!) -- Colonel James Rhodes -- inside.

"Whoa. I mean, wow, no uhh, I mean, it's great to see you, Colonel Rhodes, huge fan."

 _Way to go, Pete,_ he thought. _Ugh. I wish Mr. Stark would drop a warning or at least Happy could. I wouldn't come across as such a bumbling, uncool fan if I'd get a little warning. Hopefully._

Colonel Rhodes didn't seem to mind, though. He smirked and said, "Yeah, I like this kid, Tones."

Tony, who for some reason had looked at him a little weirdly first, now rolled his eyes. "Of course you do. Anyway, just came here to drop off your suit."

"My suit? Oh, right. Yeah, uh thanks a l-"

"Yeah, yeah, it was on the way, no big deal. I made some minor upgrades by the way, so let me know if it's all fine or needs some fixing or something."

"Yeah, of course, thanks a lot --"

He gave his usual report, and Peter was thinking how he was glad to have finally moved past his uncool, overexcited fan behaviour around Mr. Stark, when just before he left, Mr. Stark said, "Nice shirt, by the way."

Peter blinked, looked down, at turned a brilliant shade of red that matched his t-shirt.

It had Tony Stark's face printed in yellow with the words, _"What Would Tony Stark Do?"_ on it.

He opened his mouth and tried to think of something that would make him look better but he came up blank.

Thankfully, he didn't say anything else about it and left, but Peter felt worse than the time he'd slipped and dropped his chocolate shake on his clothes in front of both Liz and Flash. This was the worst situation _ever._ He'd _never_ be able to face Mr. Stark again. Shit, shit, _shit!_ No _wonder_ Mr. Stark had given him that weird look at the beginning. To think he'd been careful enough to avoid wearing his Iron Man shirts for so long just in case Mr. Stark saw them, and lucky enough to _not_ have his Iron Man merchandise outside the day Tony Stark had unexpectedly dropped in for a visit, and then to wear the most embarrassing one today! Maybe he could die soon and never have to face him again, there couldn't _possibly_ be anything more painful than this.

 

The last thing he wanted to do was share his humiliation with anyone but May could tell something was bothering him the moment he walked in the door, and not wanting to go back into her bad books, he said, "I met Tony Stark today."

Aunt May narrowed her eyes, "So? Did he say something? I'll have a word with him if he did, you've done more than enough --"

"No, no, he was _fine_ , said I was doing good, fixed my suit and stuff... Look at what I'm _wearing."_

May looked and burst out laughing.

"Yeah, great, exactly what I need," Peter mumbled and buried his face in his hands.

"Oh come on, what did he say about the shirt? Couldn't have been that bad."

"Of course it was! This is the stupidest thing _ever!_ Ughh. I didn't even _realize_ I was wearing this until I got off the car and he said, 'nice shirt'. I mean, of _all_ the Iron Man shirts I could have worn I had to wear _this_ one _today._ I'll never be able to face him after this," he groaned.

May ruffled his hair, "You're really over-reacting you know, he was probably flattered."

Peter snorted, "Yeah, right."

 

 

 

A few weeks later, Peter had to meet Tony to discuss some ideas he had for the suit. Happy met him outside.

"What's got you so worried? You stopped being this nervous around him a long time ago."

"I'm not... I just, uh, do you think it kinda creeped him out? That shirt I was wearing last time?"

Happy just looked confused. "Why would anything you wear _creep_ him out --- Oh, wait, you were wearing a T-"

"Yeah, yeah, that, is it going to be very weird?" Peter was almost bouncing with nervous energy and that made Happy roll his eyes.

"Calm down, kid, no it didn't creep him out, he didn't say much about it. Now go in, he's waiting for you."

"Right, okay," Peter said, but he wasn't very convinced. _'Didn't say much'_ implied he said _something_ about it after all.

He took a deep breath. _Right, Tony Stark is a busy man and doesn't have time to think about my t-shirts. That's all I can hope for right now,_ he thought, and went in.

 

The meeting went well, no mention of t-shirts, and Tony seemed to like his ideas and they spent some time discussing how to go about it. While leaving, he ran into Colonel Rhodes again. He was walking slowly, like he was still trying to get used to the new contraption. 

He waved at him, "Hi again, Colonel Rhodes."

"Oh yeah, Tony mentioned you'd be dropping by. And Rhodey's fine by the way." A pause. "Well, it's what _Tony Stark would say."_

Peter flushed pink as Colonel -- Rhodey -- chuckled.

"I was hoping no one would remember that," he admitted.

"Not remember that? Kid, that was _golden,_ you made his day."

He blinked. "Really?"

"Oh yeah, I mean of course, he quipped about how you needed 'better role models' if _that_ was the shirt you decided to buy, but I've known him long enough to know how much he liked it."

"Better role model? He's _Tony Stark!"_

"Yeah well," Rhodey shrugged. "Let's just say he has some... issues... You're good for him though." He added, patting him before leaving.

 _That_ confused Peter even more. He supposed he should just be glad none of them made fun of him for it, though.

 

 

 

He was working on a school assignment when May asked him how he was planning to thank Mr. Stark for everything he'd helped him with.

"Umm... what?"

She rolled her eyes. "Yeah, I know I don't approve of your... activities... Or that he helped you with it, but I know if it wasn't for him you'd have a lot more broken bones by now, maybe worse. So? Are you doing something for his birthday?"

"His _birthday?"_

She rolled her eyes again and pointed at the TV where they were talking about how there used to be huge parties every year at the Stark Tower on his birthday but there hasn't been one for several years now, and it looked like there wasn't going to be one this year either.

"I completely _forgot_ \-- what do I _do?"_

"I'm sure you'll think of something."

 

There were a few days to go for Tony Stark's birthday, but what could you possibly get for a billionaire superhero? He didn't think Mr. Stark was expecting anything from him, but Aunt May was right, he needed to thank him for everything he'd done, having him as his mentor had been the best thing that could happ--

Peter's eyes lit up as he realized he had the perfect idea for a gift.

 

 

Peter dropped off his gift -- wrapped along with a birthday card -- and left quickly before he could change his mind and decide his gift was way too weird, or inappropriate, or silly. He hoped Tony would like it.

 

 

"Happy birthday, Boss. Peter dropped by earlier, wanted to give you this," said Happy, pointing at a gift on the table.

"Thanks, Hap," said Tony and saw the card. A pretty standard Happy Birthday card except Peter had scrawled a message inside it --

_'Thanks for being the Best Role Model I could ask for!'_

Tony realized he had a lump in his throat and quickly unwrapped the gift, hoping this sixteen year old wasn't going to reduce him to an emotional puddle and --

He snorted.

Inside was a white shirt with the Iron Man helmet painted on it and the words 'Iron Man-tor'.

 

Pepper beamed when she saw the card, Tony thinks she might even want to adopt the kid.

 

Rhodey laughed when he saw Tony wearing the shirt in his workshop. Tony protested that it was only because he didn't want to ruin one of his 'good' shirts, but that didn't even fool Peter. 

In fact, Peter thought, it might have been one of his best ideas _ever._

**Author's Note:**

> So I've had this idea for a while and it kind of fit in very nicely with what Tom Holland said about Peter being the kid in IM 2 - I mean, if kid!Peter wore Iron Man helmets he probably also has a lot of other merch xD 
> 
> **
> 
> Feel free to send me prompts on my Tumblr - teamtonystarkneedsahug - I can't promise I'll get to all of them, but I'll do my best :D


End file.
